


Stain my skin (with your come)

by ziamfcks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What else is new, harrys a cumwhore, i hate the packers and i hate myself for writing this, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamfcks/pseuds/ziamfcks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry really likes the packers. maybe this is why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain my skin (with your come)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysCourage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCourage/gifts).



> i hate the packers and this is how i cope with harry liking them more than the bears.  
> thanks to NiallsMafia for editing it. Chelsea, ain't nobody as dope as you. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own one direction. If i did id be filming gay porn, not writing it.

The thing about Harry is he really likes to suck cock. Since the first dick he had in his mouth- and he has had many- he's been hooked. He likes having a dick in his mouth and pushing himself onto it so he's choking. He likes licking the tip like a bashful kitten and he likes teasing the length, tonguing at veins or getting his mouth around some balls. 

He just adores cock. 

He feels like, even more than sucking cock, he likes to be the center of attention while there are dicks around him. He likes having his hair pet and getting cooed at while he sits on his knees and strokes himself. He likes having his curls yanked to get him to look at a cock. He loves being pushed onto his knees and have his hole spit on before someone fucks him. 

And with everything he loves he still never imagines himself in this situation. 

It's no secret he's a fan of the Packers. He's got their logo tattooed on his skin and on days off before Chicago shows he goes up to Wisconsin and visits, plays American football, (badly he might add, but the players love him anyway. Always have a blast with the Brit), and wears their jersey. He even got one customized with his own name. And he wears it proudly.

Never once- okay /maybe/ once or twice. Maybe. - has he imagined himself how he is now. Laid on the floor of their locker room, naked with his mouth open and already covered in a bit of come, surrounded by the Packer footballers. 

He loves it though. And why wouldn't he? They're touching him and treating him just how he likes when it comes to sex. He doesn't need intimacy right now. He needs rough and fast and dirty. He's got the quarterback stroking his cock above his head and Harry's mouth is tipped back a bit, ready to have his come. He whines a bit for him to come closer and the player looks down and shuffles closer. Harry {sucks} his balls into his mouth and runs his tongue over the smooth skin. He strokes his cock a little faster and squeezes the base before the linebacker slaps his hand away. 

"No touching," he commands. "You're here as our little whore. You don't get pleasure unless we give it to you," he says and slaps his cock a bit. Harry moans against the quarterback's balls and nods. 

The linebacker was off to the side while he talked to another player and after he's done he moved over to Harry and stands over him. The best part about this for Harry is that he's got his favorite team surrounding him, all wanking their cocks. Some are moaning softly and others loudly, some are closer to his body so he could touch if he wanted. The quarterback with his balls in his mouth removes them and stands up over Harry's head and he feels a little dizzy as he listens to everyone's hands on their dicks. He wants to touch but more than that he wants to have their come on him. He wants to be filthy with their seed and he wants to run his fingers through it and taste it. He needs it.

The rubbing is getting faster for most of the boys. They're squeezing their cocks in their hands and Harry can see some of them struggling to keep it in. He wants to shout that they should just come on him already because fuck, he's never wanted this more than he does now. He reaches up to tug at his hair and whine, wanting to beg but he knows he's supposed to be quiet. 

There seems to be a secret message between the players though because their pricks are red and hot and thick in their hands and they're ready but none of them are coming. Not until the quarterback is throwing his head back and groaning loudly as he shoots ribbons of come onto Harry. 

Harry could not be more ready for that moment and once it happens he feels himself slip deeper into peaceful joy because, fuck, it's everything he's dreamed of. And suddenly everyone is following the lead. There are drawn out moans and stuttered ones and soft, breathy ones. Some can't even believe they got off on this and others can't form words with how brilliant it is. Harry can feel the come staining his skin and he doesn't move an inch. He just closes his eyes and let's himself fall into bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at rimsziam.tumblr.com (rn im spooky-assziam.tumblr.com)


End file.
